Ojos Azules
by ElisaM2331
Summary: Fue por mero capricho, por un placer burdo y hasta infantil. Pero secretamente, se moría por verles de nuevo. Dedicado a Christian Scarlet Fics. Feliz (Muy atrasado, demasiado) Cumpleaños


Sus ojos azules, me atravesaban.

Los recordaba cálidos, amables, como cuando decidí quedaarme a su lado, poco antes del incidente de Shaw. Los recordba arrogantes y burlescos, como cuando orgullosamente encontró para nosotros a nuestros hermanos esparcidos por el mundo. Los recordaba cuajados en lágrimas al compartir y comprender la razón de mi odio y mi rabia. Los recordaba tiernos y paternales, como cuando miraba a Raven sonreír emocionada. Los recordaba enamorados y deseosos, como aquella primera y última noche, justo antes de que comenzase aquel enfrentamiento que separo nuestros caminos.

Luego, dejé de verlos.

Buscará dondé buscará, no había rastro de esos hermosos ojos azules que tan profundo habían llegado dentro de mí.

Luego, tras ser sacado de esa jaula de plástico, me encontré con ellos, nuevamente. Pero eran tan diferentes. Tan crueles, tan dólidos, tan fríos y con un resentimiento que me llegó directo al hoyo negro que poseó como corazón. Pude ver esos hermosos zafiros llenos de rabia y de ira. Pude ver como la decepción afloraba y como el enfado subía por aquel rostro que yo alguna vez había besado al gritarme que yo le había dejado.

"¡Tu fuíste quién me dejo!"

Esa frase. La escupió con tanto dolor. Con tanta agonía, con tanta rabia. Por un momento quise que los demás desaparecieran, que desaparecieran y me dieran la libertad de poder abrazarlo. De poder besarlo, de poder consolarlo, de calmar ese dolor que yo con tanta indiferencia había causado. Pero no fue posible. El se dejó embargar por las emociones. Yo me dejé embargar por las emociones y una y otra y otra vez estrellé mi puño contra su rostro. Tal como aquel día en la playa.

No podía ver esa absurda, esa estúpida idea, esa visión sinsentido que el tenía. La paz con los humanos. Una y otra vez lo djo y esos ojos azules mágicos brillaban al evocar una imagen perfecta de un mundo de paz y prosperidad. Fue esa estúpida idea la que le llevo a quedarse recluído en una silla de ruedas. Fue esa estúpida idea la que curtió nuestro grupo, y la que separo el rumbo de nuestros destinos.

Y ahora...

Elevandome por encima del césped, vislumbro su habitación en penumbras. Escuchó al ser en la cama respirar acompasadamente y sin contener aquel sentimiento embriagante, entró, acercandome sordamente hasta su lecho, el mismo lecho lujoso y hermoso que nos acogió cuando las piernas aún vivas de Charles Xavier rodearon mis caderas cada vez que me hundí en su interior. Ese mismo lecho de sábanas marfileñas que se enredaron y arrugarcon cada vez que Charles las aferraba, extasiado en medio de gritos de placer. Ese mismo lecho en el que yo caí luego de haber llegado al cielo de nuestro acto, al clímax de nuestra unión.

-¿Qué haces aquí?...-Su voz me llamá, y me encuentro con eso ojos azules que tanto y tan estúpidamente anhelo. Es un nueva mirada. Ya no es cálida ni frrternal, ni enamorada, como en nuestros tiempos juntos. Pero tampoco es fría, rebozante de rabia, odio, ira y resentimiento. Ahora es tan distinta. Ahora, esos zafiros que brillan, ahora lo hacen con una inmensa melancolía, con una profunda sabiduría, como si supiese a qué iba yo.

-Decidí torturarme un poco exponiéndo mi mente a ser aplastada por la tuya.-Respondí, despojándome del tedioso casco. No lo sentí entrar, así que lo miré, entre confundido y fastidiado. Los ojos azules, serenos, dándose un aire divino me observaron, analizando, deshechando.-No es necesario tu sacrificio. Te estuve esperando desde hace tiempo.

-Tan modesto cómo de costumbre.

-Repíto ¿A qué has venido?

-No pienso responder. Descúbrelo tú mismo.-En ese momento, escuché su voz dentro de mi cabeza, y casi me sentí familiarizado con esa situación. Hurgo ahora con más sutileza incluso que anteriormente, y salió de golpe, entre sorprendido y confundido.

-Han pasado largos años. He de imaginar que lo has borrado de tu memoria.-Sus ojos me taladraron, ofendidos.

-Deja de decir sinsentidos, Erik. Dudo mucho que hayas venido simplemente a recórdarme aquello. Y para tu desfortunio, no.-Contestó con brusquedad.-No lo he olvidado.

-Me siento honrado.-Su rostro se desfiguró al rcorrer un relamazo de ira sus facciones. Ojos que antes parecían un tranquilo lago, hirvieron, enfadados.-Erik...

-Mira, déjame decir unas cuántas sinsentidos más. Quería ver algo. Solamente eso, no te asustes ni enfades. Era algo que se me antojó y quisé cumplírme ese capricho. Espero que no te haya perturbado en demasía.

-Pues lo hiciste, pero que remedio tendrá. ¿Qué o cuál es ese capricho que te quieres cumplir?

-Ya lo he cumplído. Me retiro.

No hizo ademán de detenerme, simplemente hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Le mostré aquel burdo e infantil deseo, provocando que nuevamente saliese de golpe, doblemente sorprendido y ahora, para mi placer y su tortura sin ninguna duda respecto al motivo de mi visita.

_ Eres exasperante_

Su voz llenó mi cabeza y de manera instintiva, reí. Lo sabía, me había dicho eso infinidad de veces hace ya varios años.

_ ¿Por eso tanto escándalo?_

Respondí afirmativamente, llenándo de nuevo mi psíque de las preciadas imágenes de las joyas que había venido, por puro capricho y placer a ver. A comparar. No eran luminosas, infantiles ni soñadoras, pero gracias a Dios tampoco deshechas y perdidas, mantenidas únicamente por pura rabia e ira. Ahora eran más hermosas que nunca, sabias, serenas y con un aire casi divino. Puse esas palabras acompañando aquello que le mostré y pude escuchar su risa.

_ No te culpo, he de admitir que son joyas preciosas._

Y debajo de eso, saboreé ese narcisismo que siempre tendrá, incluso aunque sus ojos tan azules cómo el mar sean de una deidad. He de decir, a riesgo de sonar algo estúpido que es parte de su encanto, la egolatría de Charles Xavier era casi tan hermosa cómo los bellos ojos azules por los cuáles perturbe su sueño e irrumpí en su habitqción sin vergüenza alguna.

Pero a éstas alturas.

_ Estámos en confianza, ¿No querido amigo?_

El sonido de su risa fue el sonido que me acompañó hasta la ocasión en la que tuve delante esos ojos que amaba, de nuevo, en el bando enemigo, listos para enfrentarse contra mí.

**Siento demasiado mi desfachatez al presentarte con semejante retraso, tu regalo. Pero en mi defensa y esperándo que te apíades un poco Más vale tarde, que nunca.**

**Eso espero.**

**Espero también que sea de tu agrado. O medio decente, por lo menos.**

**Saludos.**

**Elisa Lancaster.**


End file.
